


My Love

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira doesn't have a persona, Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), Black Mask Akechi, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, Just not enough to warrant a tag, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, More Hurt Than Comfort, Most of the Phantom Thieves are there, Obsessive Behavior, Only Akechi does, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: Everything about Akira drew Akechi to him. He wanted nothing more than to have the boy to himself.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	My Love

A shadow lay sprawled on the ground before Akechi, begging for its life. Loki was still behind him, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Normally, such pleas were met with indifference but not this shadow. Akechi felt only disgust as he looked in its glowing yellow eyes. He raised his gun and shot at the defenseless shadow. The shadow let out a cry of pain as the laser hit its mark but it didn't disappear. No, he made sure that the shot was non fatal, the shadow wouldn't disappear until he was ready for it to.

This target was not like his usual ones, this one was far more personal. Some Shujin trash who had dared to lay a hand on what was _his_. Akechi would make him suffer for such a crime. 

Another shot went into the shadow. A pool of black was beginning to form. It was the closest thing to blood that they had. His form was beginning to flicker out of existence but Akechi still had time. He walked closer to the dying shadow with a malicious grin. One final shot made the shadow disappear in a cloud of black smoke.

Akechi walked into LeBlanc. Inside he saw Sakura cooking curry while Akira worked on a coffee. There were two customers tucked away in the corner, both too absorbed in their conversation to notice anything else in the cafe. 

Akechi took his usual seat at the counter and waited patiently for Akira's attention. In the meantime he observed. Akira's steady motions as he used the siphon, his hair which was more messy than usual, how bruises were beginning to form on his pale skin. Akechi felt a flash of rage that was only tempered by the memory of the dying shadow. The trash who had marred _his_ Akira was gone now. Shujin's bullying problem was lessened a little. Akechi had timed it perfectly, a simple slip on the subway. Something innocuous enough to not be noticed by even Shido yet it was no less painful than he deserved. The thought brought a small smile to his lips.

"You seem happy today." Akira's voice immediately grabbed his attention. It was music to his ears. Normally he was so quiet and unsure, verging on whispering but when he was around Akechi, all that changed. His confidence shined through. It made the quiet take on a different quality, it almost served as a challenge, if you didn't listen hard enough then that was your loss. Akechi adored it as well as everything else about the boy.

"Maybe I'm looking forward to Sakura-san's coffee." Akechi met Akira's gaze. His dark grey eyes captured Akechi's attention. He desperately wanted to reach out but restrained himself. He just needed to be patient, his time would come.

"Sorry but you have to deal with mine today." He broke their eye contact abruptly leaving Akechi reeling. Akira turned back to look at Sakura. "I hope that's fine."

Akechi faked consideration for a moment. "I suppose yours will suffice." Akira smiled which made Akechi's heart speed up. A warm feeling bloomed in his chest. If he could, he would devote his time to making Akira smile. It really was a breathtaking sight. Unfortunately, he had a job to do. Maybe, after everything was over he could indulge but for now, he had to focus on Shido's downfall. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't make Akira's life a little better every so often.

Akechi watched from a distance as Akira talked with some girl. Seeing Akira out in public had been a happy coincidence which was soured when he noticed that he had a companion. A blonde foreign looking girl that had the audacity to _touch_ him was sitting across from Akira in a subpar diner. He tried to quell the rage that he felt, getting angry here would do nothing to help the situation. Akechi considered walking up to them and interrupting their little moment but decided against it. No, it would be better to observe his relationship with this girl. Besides, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself if he had to see them up close. 

Akechi searched through Mementos. Another personal mission that he would keep hidden from Shido. After days of observation and investigation, he had a name. Ann Takamaki, a second year who happened to sit right in front of Akira in class. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous of her. Getting to be so close to Akira both physically and emotionally. Being allowed to so casually grab at him like it wasn't an issue. Like it wasn't something Akechi would kill to be able to do. He couldn't let that stand. No one would take his Akira from him. Even if he couldn't have him now, that didn't mean some girl could just waltz in and steal him away.

Hours of searching finally turned up a result. She didn't have a heavy distortion, if not for his fine turned senses he may not have been able to find her at all. Her bright yellow eyes shone much more vibrantly than her hair, much different from the blue that he had observed before.

Her shadow was weak. Something that came with being "pure of heart" was the inability to defend oneself. Reducing her to a terrified wreck was both easy and incredibly satisfying. It would have been so easy to kill her right there but Akechi had different plans for her. She was a _friend_ to Akira, that wasn't something he could take lightly. If he didn't act carefully then Akira might go into a depression from the loss of someone so close. Something like that would likely cut him off from Akechi all together.

"W-what do you want from me?!" The shadow's terrified yelling was nothing like the bubbly demeanor he had observed in his research. 

Akechi brandished his sword, he didn't need the extra intimidation but it never hurt to apply some more pressure with this sort of thing. "I want information." He demanded. His voice was a low growl which held no resemblance to the facade he put on in the real world. "You're friends with Akira Kurusu, aren't you?"

Akechi entered LeBlanc and noticed with absolute delight that it was just him and Akira. Akira looked upset but quickly cheered up at the sight of Akechi, something which made his heart flutter. "Good afternoon Kurusu." Akechi said as he slid into his usual spot. "Is something wrong?" He tilted his head as if he was confused. A sense of anticipation overtook him as he waited for Akira's answer even though he already knew what it was.

"Oh, I'm fine it's just-" He paused as if considering whether or not he should tell Akechi. He shook his head. "Nevermind, it's nothing."

Akechi frowned before an idea came to mind. He tried to give his most reassuring smile. "You can tell me anything Kurusu." Akechi could only hope his Detective Prince act wouldn't be seen through. Akira looked unsure for a moment before Akechi continued. "We're friends, aren't we?"

That broke him. Akira nodded without hesitation. "Of course." 

"What's bothering you then?"

Akira sighed. "One of my friends, she's been avoiding me." Akechi held back a triumphant smirk. Manipulating a weak heart like hers was such a simple matter. It was much easier than trying to convince some palace ruler to cooperate with Shido. "I think, I might have made her mad or something? I don't know... We were fine a few days ago!"

Akechi's comforting smile never faltered as he listened to Akira rant about his friend's sudden absence. How he tried to confront her in class but she wanted nothing to do with him. Akechi caught himself almost zoning out a few times, it took a lot of effort not to just get lost in Akira's voice but he managed even if just barely. By the end, Akira seemed to be feeling a little better.

"I do hope things get better Kurusu." He lied. After such a successful trial, he had other targets in mind.

Akira looked at him as if considering something. Finally he spoke, "You can call me Akira." A somewhat nervous smile made its way to his face. "If you want to of course!" He quickly added. 

"Well then _Akira_ , I think it would be fair for you to call me Goro." Pure excitement ran through him. He was getting closer, the name that left his lips freely was proof of that.

"Alright... Goro." Akechi would never get tired of hearing Akira use his name. It felt strange and exciting to give him something that no one else had. He didn't, no, _couldn't_ restrain the smile that came from hearing the name, nor did he want to.

"So what can I get you today, _Goro_?"

Akechi had two lists of names to work through. First were the nobodies that Shido sent him after. Those always had to take priority, if they didn't then it wouldn't just be his revenge on the line. The second was a more personal list. At the top of the list were Akira's associates, those who would steal him away if given the chance. At the bottom were lesser threats to the boy, bullies, his outer circle, anyone who stood between himself and Akira or thought that they could get away with making him miserable. His second list had to be dealt with in a thoughtful manner as to keep it under Shido's radar. It would be bad, if not entirely inaccurate, if he assumed that Akechi had gone rogue. Mementos trips usually consisted of dealing with the first list then using his spare energy to carefully pick off one or two additional targets. Not Akira's associates though, those would need a much more delicate touch.

The first to go (after the Takamaki girl) was Madarme's pupil, Kitagawa. Akechi had heard of him before and even seen the portrait of him which hung in Madarame's museum but he had never talked to him. Apparently, he had contacted Takamaki for modeling a month before Akechi had met Akira. After that, they became quick friends. Akechi was certainly jealous, someone as good looking as Kitagawa who'd had more time with Akira than him, that could only lead to disaster down the road.

A quick trip to Madarame's palace put a swift end to their friendship. An increased quota would keep him far too busy for a social life. A little pressure for Madarame to keep him on a tighter leash couldn't hurt either.

It had been pure coincidence when Akechi saw Akira at the train station in the morning. He hadn't woken up and arrived at the station early for the express purpose of catching him there. Such a happy coincidence brought a but of light to his otherwise dull morning. Akechi was about to approach when a blonde idiot took his place. The boy fit the description of Sakamoto which Takamaki's shadow had given. He was one of the few friends Akira had that weren't connected to the conspiracy in any way. Thinking about it, it was odd just how many of the kindred spirits drawn to him like moths to a flame were connected in some way to Akechi's job. That would be something he could consider later. Right now he was busy holding himself back from pushing Sakamoto in front of the oncoming train. With his arm casually slung around Akira's shoulder, he laughed about something that Akechi couldn't hear. He seemed to be comforting Akira, no doubt over the loss of a second friend. Akechi would not let that stand. Akira belonged to _him_. He was the one who should be comforting Akira. He was the one Akira should be confiding in. Sakamoto had to go.

Akechi tore through Mementos after school with only one target on his mind. Sakamoto, the dirty thief who seemed intent to steal Akira from him. Loki's rage guided him. When he found Sakamoto's shadow it hardly put up a fight. Like Takamaki's, it didn't hold much distortion. Still, despite being beaten it was defiant. Simply convincing it to abandon Akira like he had done before didn't seem to be an option. Luckily for him, that hadn't been the plan. No, he would teach him a lesson.

"Call of Chaos!"

Akechi sat in LeBlanc with Akira. The newscaster read a minor story about a Shujin boy who had been arrested for assaulting another student. Akira quickly changed the channel. Akechi hid his smirk with a sip from his coffee cup.

"Is everything okay Akira?" He asked once he could reliably keep up the act. "You seem down lately."

"It's nothing." Akechi frowned. He eyed Akira's hand on the counter and suddenly felt nervous. Such a small action was nothing yet just the thought made Akechi's heart race.

Akechi grabbed Akira's hand. "You know, you can tell me anything Akira." Akira looked at him in silence for a second. Akechi began to worry he went too far but Akira smiled. He was so trusting, perhaps too trusting but that was something Akechi liked about him. The naive innocence to be able to look at someone and not see ulterior motives. With anyone else, Akechi would have laughed at them and exploited such a weakness but not with Akira. Akira was different, all the qualities he detested in others only seemed to add to the boy's endless charms in a way Akechi wasn't sure he would ever understand.

"Thank you." For a moment it was just him and Akira. Akechi's heart was pounding far too fast as he held Akira's hand. He wished he had taken off his gloves but it was too late for that. Holding his hands without a barrier would require Akechi to break contact which was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment.

The bell above the door rang. Akira quickly took his hands away. Akechi turned to see who interrupted them. Okumura stood in the doorway, visibly upset. He narrowed his eyes at her. Akechi wanted nothing more than to put her at the top of the list but he couldn't. Not as long as her father was in Shido's good graces. Any action towards her would draw too much attention so she would have to wait.

Akechi stood silently in the office of the SUI director. The man was one of Shido's most valuable pawns which meant that Akechi had to show him respect. For now. Only until the moment he was inevitably discarded just like every other tool that outlived its usefulness. Until that moment though, this man was his superior. Still, that didn't mean he had to actually care what the man had to say. As long as he could pretend to listen to the man's longwinded speeches, no one would know any different.

"It's come to my attention that Niijima has been getting too... _involved_ with things." That grabbed his attention. This could work to his advantage. "I need you to take care of it. I've already cleared the request with Shido-san."

Akechi left his office in a much better mood than when he had gone in. Niijima had always been annoying, not seeing her around wouldn't be a massive loss. Beyond that, it was a potential solution to his _issue_ with the younger Niijima. The loss of her sister would be devasting and leave her without a guardian.

Finding out that Sae had a palace was hardly surprising. Someone who played as dirty as she did in the courtroom had to have some serious distortion. Taking out her shadow was simple. A surprise attack left her defenseless which allowed Loki to make quick work of her. By the time he was done, he still had time to work on his other requests.

Akira looked absolutely distraught when Akechi entered LeBlanc. Today he was on the other side of the counter drinking a coffee as Sakura said something to him. Their conversation had immediately stopped once Akechi came in. A small smile came to Akira's face when Akechi sat next to him. Sakura backed off and mumbled something about going out to buy cigarettes before he left.

"Is everything okay?" He asked innocently. The smile on Akira's face fell. He held the cup in front of him tighter. 

"Makoto has to leave for a while. Her sister..." He trailed off. 

"I heard about that." Akira looked at Akechi curiously. "Niijima-san is, _was_ , my coworker. We had worked together on a few cases in the past."

Akira gave a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. You must be going through a lot." He turned to his coffee. Akechi could see a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting a hand on Akira's shoulder. He had learned his lesson since last time and left his gloves off this time. Even through his shirt, Akechi could feel the warmth coming from Akira.

"Nothing, it's silly."

"I'm sure if it's upsetting you so much, it must be serious."

Akira sighed. "It's selfish. I just- My friends keep... leaving. And- I really shouldn't be the one being comforted right now."

Akira looked so lost, it was something Akechi could find himself getting used to. Akechi gave his best comforting smile. "For what it's worth, I'm not going anywhere." He took Akira's hand. His heart was racing as he committed the moment to memory. Akira's skin was so soft, so warm. He wanted more. "And I don't think it's selfish at all."

The sound of his phone's ringtone woke Akechi up. He considered ignoring it but decided against it in case it was something important. He'd never hear the end of it from Shido if he wasn't available at all hours. He didn't even look at the caller when he answered.

"Hey." The voice on the other end of the phone immediately woke Akechi up. "I know it's late but... could you come over?" Akira sounded so unsure as he spoke. It was so different from how he normally was around Akechi. The confidence was replaced with something much more rare, vulnerability. A startling realization hit Akechi like a truck. Akira trusted him. Akira, _his Akira_ , was just that much closer to him.

"Of course but, I don't know where you live." It was a lie of course. He had looked into Akira almost immediately after they had met and learned the basics of what he needed to know. He hadn't stopped until he read every piece of the police's limited collection on him. Obviously he couldn't just tell him that though.

Akira let out an awkward laugh. "Right, I actually live at LeBlanc. Upstairs. I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

"I'll be there shortly."

The trains didn't run at two am much to Akechi's disappointment. This left him riding his bike all the way to LeBlanc which turned out to be quite the workout. It was nothing he couldn't handle though, especially for Akira. He'd ride his bike all the way across Japan for Akira.

Just as Akira said, the door was unlocked. LeBlanc was completely dark which left it with an almost eerie atmosphere that was much different from the calming one Akechi was used to. He quietly made his way up the stairs where he saw Akira sitting on a bed, well, almost. It was less a bed and more a matress on top of what looked to be some boxes. A small lightbulb managed to light up the entire room which looked like no one had cleaned it in a long time. Dust covered the floor. Not everything was in such a sorry state though. A shelf sat near Akira's makeshift bed which held plenty of trinkets. Akechi could only assume they had come from Akira's friends. Those would have to go but that was an issue for another time.

"I'm sorry for calling you here so late," Akira started. He fidgeted uncomfortably. "I just... I didn't want to be alone and I didn't know who else to call."

Akechi surpressed the excitement he felt from that. The fact that he was the first one Akira thought to call when he had a problem made his head spin. He nodded and kept his expression neutral while screaming on the inside. "I'd imagine being here by yourself gets lonely." He noticed how relieved Akira looked. Almost as if he were expecting a rejection. The assumption might have been somewhat influenced by recent events. Akechi crossed the room and took a seat next to Akira on the bed. "I also live alone."

"What about your parents?" Akira looked so curious. It was adorable. If anyone else had asked the question Akechi would have snapped at them but not Akira. Never Akira.

Akechi fought to keep his voice even as he answered, "My mother died when I was young and my father..." He paused to stifle the anger Shido always evoked. "Well, he wasn't around." Akira didn't need to know all the details. Not yet at least. Maybe someday he would tell him everything. One day he might bear his soul to the boy he'd given his name to but not tonight. Tonight was about bringing Akira closer, not scaring him away with the tragic details of his past.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"What about you?" He didn't want Akira's pity. That was the one thing he would not accept. A quick change of topic was needed to divert the attention off him. "How did you end up here?" Akechi knew the answer of course but his knowledge was biased. It was unfair to Akira and full of holes, even an idiot could see that he was falsely convicted. He wanted Akira's side of the story.

The question launched Akira into a rant about the night that changed his life forever. He went into detail about the walk home, how his worthless parents had refused to pick him up from the station even as it was getting dark. How he came across a man who was assaulting a woman. The need to defend her which ended with the drunk man on the ground. How the woman took the man's side when the cops arrived which left Akira with a record. How he couldn't even remember the face of the man who ruined his life. Rage, indignant and familiar, seeped into his voice as he recalled the night. It was almost contagious. If he had the names of the people who wronged Akira, he would have taken revenge without a second thought.

"You did the right thing Akira." Akechi assured. He grabbed Akira's hand in an attempt to calm the anger that lurked just below the surface. It reminded him of Loki, so raw and visceral. Akechi began to rub circles on the back of Akira's hand with his thumb. He noted with delight how easily Akira accepted his touch. Akechi fought to keep his breathing even and his heart rate down.

Akira turned to Akechi, some of the tension melted away. A sad smile replaced the barely contained anger. "That's what Ryuji and Ann said when I told them." He sighed. "Ann stopped talking to me and Ryuji... I don't know what happened but everyone said he just snapped. I wish I could have been there to stop him."

"Was that what you meant when you said your friends were leaving?"

Akira nodded. "I don't know what happened. One day we were all fine and next thing I know, Haru's the only friend I have left." He let out a bitter laugh and shook his head. A sad expression lingered on his face which he struggled to conceal. 

A familiar feeling washed over Akechi. Jealousy. "I'm your friend Akira." It came out more forcefully than he would have liked but Akira either didn't notice or didn't care. He simply stared forward and nodded. Akechi let go of Akira's hand, instantly missing the warmth. Akira seemed affected as well but didn't say anything. Akechi brought his hand to Akira's cheek. His heart began to race when Akira leaned into his touch. He gently brought Akira's attention back to him. They locked eyes for a moment. Akira's eyes were beautiful, even more so without the glasses in the way. Akechi could get lost in them. "You know I'll always be here for you." It was almost a whisper.

Akira slowly leaned in and closed his eyes. Akechi didn't realize what was happening until Akira's lips met his. It was far more amazing than he ever could have imagined. When Akira pulled away Akechi felt lost. It was too short, he wanted so much more.

Akira looked nervous. "I- Sorry, I should have asked..." Distantly, Akechi realized that his heart was pounding. He wanted to kiss Akira again but he stopped himself. There were still things he had to do before Akira could really be his. He needed Okumura out of the way first.

"You don't need to be sorry Akira." Akechi shifted his position on the bed.

Akira suddenly hugged him. "Goro." He whispered. "Please don't go." Akira's face was hidden.

Akechi smirked as he hugged him back. "I would never."

Akechi needed a way to get Okumura out of the picture. He couldn't stand sharing Akira's attention with her. Half the time he saw him, he was with her. Akechi would see them in Shibuya laughing or talking or just enjoying each other's company. It was nauseating. The fact that he couldn't resort to his usual methods only made things more frustrating. Akechi was patient, he had to be, but even he had his limits.

Akira kissed Akechi on the cheek. The simple action was enough to make his heart skip a beat. Since their night in LeBlanc, Akira had become more affectionate. It always left Akechi wanting more. Small touches that left too soon. Quick kisses that were far too short. It was almost maddening but he just had to be patient. Once all the obstacles were out of the picture, things could be different. Soon he would be able to fully claim what was his.

Akechi had just gotten home when his phone rang. When he checked the caller ID and saw that it was Shido. Akechi immediately answered and waited for him to start.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"I have an assignment for you that needs to be done today. Okumura's been forgetting his place lately, it's time to cut him loose." This was his chance.

"And what about his daughter?"

"Leave her alone." That wouldn't do.

"But she could be a threat. If she knows something then she could come forward and ruin everything."

"Disposing of both of them would draw too much attention."

"We could wait some time and make it look like a suicide, no one would question it."

Shido was silent for a moment. "Fine." He finally said. "Make sure this is done by the end of the week." The line went dead.

Walking up to Okumura's shadow and putting a bullet in his head was easy. The shadows in the place knew better than to stop him and the ruler didn't understand what was going on until it was too late. Akechi left the crumbling palace quickly. When he was out he didn't celebrate the job, it was far too early for that. Especially when the more important target was still alive.

Akechi had no doubts that Haru Okumura knew nothing about her father's business, her absence in her father's palace spoke volumes in that regard. He also knew that she was no threat to Shido, even if she did suspect or know something she was took passive to do anything. There was almost no conceivable way that she could threaten Shido's plans. No, she was a threat to _him_ and that was something Akechi couldn't overlook. The death of her father left her with plenty of distortions which made finding her shadow increadibly easy. Killing her shadow was even easier. Loki was far too strong for her to even put up a fight.

Akira called Akechi in the middle of the night. Through his sobs he asked him to come to LeBlanc which he readily agreed to. Akira broke the news of both Okumura's death and his daughter's suicide. He had shattered on the ground and Akechi was the only one left to pick up the pieces. It felt amazing.

Akechi held Akira in his arms while Akira clung tightly to him. "I'm not going anywhere." He said as he tightened his grip. Akira looked up at him, his face was red, his eyes were puffy from the tears but he still looked beautiful. Even as the heartbreak was plain on his face. That night, Akechi never left his side.

Akechi walked into LeBlanc and up the stairs. There, he saw Akira waiting for him. _His Akira_. There was no one to stand between them.

The sound of the creaking stairs drew Akira's attention. Akechi didn't miss the way his eyes lit up at the sight of him. He basked in the attention.

As Akechi took his seat next to Akira he noticed how the boy's gaze kept wandering towards his shelf of useless trinkets. Akechi eyed them with disgust but quickly hid it before he recaptured Akira's attention. He cupped Akira's cheek with his hand. Akira leaned into his touch like he was his lifeline. "Akira, don't you think it's... painful to have so many reminders around?" He asked. A glance at the shelf left no question as to what he was talking about.

"You might be right." Akira whispered. He sounded almost defeated. Akechi didn't stop the wide smile that spread across his face. 

"I'll help you get rid of them."

As the election drew closer, Akechi spent all his free time with Akira. _His Akira_. The boy he loved who wholeheartedly loved him back. Akechi had made sure that there was no room for anyone else in his heart. It was only a few months ago when Shido consumed every waking thought but meeting Akira had changed something. At somepoint, he had become something important, something to treasure and look forward to.

When Akechi got to LeBlanc one night, he found Akira in tears. Mourning the loss of his friends, Akira was a wreck. Akechi sat next to him, ready to comfort him and was surprised when Akira kissed him. It felt even more amazing than the times before, something which Akechi hadn't thought was possible. By the time they broke apart, they were both gasping for air.

"I love you Goro." Akira whispered. The way he looked at Akechi caught his attention. He wanted- no, _needed_ him. Such a look was worth so much more than a simple smile. It was everything he could have ever asked for.

Akechi kissed Akira. He kept kissing him until they needed to break for air again. Akira was _his_. No one would get in their way ever again, not Shido or anyone else, Akechi would make sure of that.


End file.
